The Perks to Lying
by AnimeIsMyLife7
Summary: InuYasha decides to play a trick on Kagome one day, and it ended better than he ever could've imagined. One-shot, possibly OOC. Warning - VERY fluffy. InuYashaxKagome


**A:N/ Hi! I actually really like how this one turned out, and I hope you do too! Sorry for switching POVs so much.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I would be so rich I'd make someone else type this for me.

* * *

**

InuYasha sighed heavily as he continued to wait for his – for Kagome. She'd gone back to her world for a few days, and was due back any minute.

The hanyou leaned back against the tree he was sitting next to, feeling the long grass of the field brush past his course hands.

He wondered idly how long he'd been here. If he remembered correctly, and he was sure he did – this concerned Kagome, and he always remembered things that did – it'd been.... two days? Yes, two days. The hanyou had gone with Kagome to see her off.... and he hadn't left since. InuYasha growled softly, recalling Miroku and Sango's words the last time Kagome left.

"Why don't you just admit it? You miss her." Sango had said.

"You're being too stubborn, InuYasha." Miroku had agreed. Shippo had stood in the background, nodding.

InuYasha growled again, closing his eyes in irritation.

"InuYasha! I'm here, If you can hear me!" InuYasha's eyes snapped open at Kagome's familiar voice. She was facing away from him, panting from the effort of climbing the well. She set her large backpack down in exhaustion, huffing. InuYasha raised an eyebrow – She evidently hadn't noticed him. He resisted calling out to her; a thought had just struck him.

He was bored. Extremely happy that his – that _Kagome_ was back, but bored nonetheless. Another idea occurred to him – what if he pretended he was sleeping? He'd never done that before... Though why she would do anything, he wasn't sure, but if she _did_ do something...

His mind decided, he closed his eyes hurriedly, evened his breathing out, and stayed as still as he could, waiting.

* * *

"InuYa-" Kagome began, stopping abruptly, her eyes resting on her favorite hanyou. Silently, she stalked toward him, fully prepared to yell at him for not greeting her. Reaching him, she immediately noticed why - he was sleeping. Her eyes softened slightly. "InuYasha…" She whispered.

_He looks so peaceful right now… How long was he waiting here? I really should wake him up… but he looks so _serene_… I guess I don't mind waiting… _Kagome thought to herself.

She fingered his silver locks lovingly, running her hands through his hair.

"So soft…." She murmured quietly. She knew girls that would kill to have hair like that…

* * *

InuYasha's breath caught in his throat when he felt Kagome's gentle hands run through his hair. He luxuriated in the feeling, unconsciously leaning closer to her. InuYasha had to bite his tounge to stop himself from growling when she pulled her hands back.

"What am I doing?" He heard her whisper, his ears twitching in her direction so he could hear easier. "What am I doing?" She repeated. "InuYasha would probably be angry at me or something…"

_I'm not angry… _InuYasha wanted to say. Alas, doing that would blow his cover, so he kept listening. _Why would I be angry? Does she think I hate her or something? _He wondered, horrified. _No, she should know better…shouldn't she?

* * *

_

"What am I doing?" Kagome whispered to herself, holding her hands in front of her as if they were some sort of criminal. "What am I doing?" She asked again, mortified. "InuYasha would probably be angry at me or something…" The thought cut her somewhere deep inside.

"Why? Why!?" She cried, covering her face. "Why do I care what he thinks about me!?" She took a sharp breath as she realized just why she cared so much about her friend.

"Oh my God… I'm in love."

* * *

InuYasha froze. She… loved him? Since when? How? A million questions buzzed in his mind.

"Kagome." He opened his eyes to stare at her.

"You heard me." She stated, strangely calm, her emotions mixed. "You… know. It's OK if you can't accept my feelings… I mean, I know you still love Kikyo…" She continued, her voice thick. InuYasha watched, alarmed, as the tears she struggled to keep inside pooled in her brown eyes. "I'm crying… I wonder why."

"Kagome… Don't jump to conclusions." He said gruffly, looking away. She looked up to him, surprised.

"…Huh?" InuYasha laughed at her dumbfounded expression.

"I love you too, you sentimental idiot." He grinned. Her face visibly lit up, a small smiled gracing her lips.

"Really?" She wondered aloud. He rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Do you honestly have such little faith in me? I mean, I know I was awake the whole time, but still…"

"InuYasha, SIT!" She yelled, mortified once again. He got up, deciding to ignore that.

"Aw, I didn't mind. It felt nice." He hugged her. "And this happened."

"I guess…" She replied contentedly, snuggling into his chest.

"These are just the perks to lying."

* * *

**A:N/ I hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry for switching POVs so much. Please review!**


End file.
